halocostumingfandomcom-20200223-history
Detailing
Bondo Tutorial ;BEFORE USING RESIN, FIBERGLASS, BONDO, OR ANY OTHER HARMFUL MATERIAL, READ HERE. What is Bondo? Bondo is a specific brand name of body filler, commonly used in automotive repair. It is usually sold in the form of a gray paste consistency in gallons or quarts. A catalyst hardener is added to initiate curing, which often turns the putty a light pink. When hardened it can easily be sanded to obtain a desired curvature or any other details. Bondo: How To Step 1: Materials #Bondo body filler. ##Additional hardening agent if desired. #Small mixing container. #Sturdy mixing stick. #A spreading utensil such as a plastic knife. #Sand paper from 80 grit to 300 grit. #Cheap primer spray paint. #The piece you'll be detailing. #A respirator. #Latex or rubber gloves. #Safety glasses. #Long sleeve shirt. Step 2: Workspace Ensure your work area meets the following. *Plenty of room. *Slick surface so messes can easily be chipped away once dry. *Adequate ventilation. *Be sure the temperature is high enough to allow proper curing. *'Wear your respirator, gloves, glasses, and long sleeves.' *Make sure the piece to be detailed is heavily sanded. Bondo won't stick to slick surfaces. Step 3: Application #Begin by scooping a golf ball sized amount of body filler from the can and into the mixing container. #Add a strip of hardening agent approximately 1" in length, and begin kneading it into the body filler. #Once thoroughly mixed, begin spreading the body filler over a small area, making sure there are no empty spaces under the filler. Step 4: Sanding #Be sure to allow several hours of drying time. Sanding wet filler is difficult as it clumps. #'WEAR A RESPIRATOR - Body filler dust is a very bad thing to have in your lungs.' #Using sand paper as rough as 80 grit, begin roughly shaping the filler. #Use a sanding block to ensure a smooth surface on flat areas. #Apply a light coat of primer paint. #Continue sanding with progressively finer sand paper until all surfaces are visibly smooth, applying additional primer coats to contrast low areas. Spot Putty Tutorial Step 1: Materials #Finger #Latex Gloves #Bondo Spot Putty #Armor Piece Etc. #220-360 grit sandpaper You probably have Bondo on your piece already, the spot putty is to smooth the areas where Bondo may have gotten chipped or is uneven. Step 2: Application *To properly open the tube of glazing putty, take the cap off, turn it upside down and push it onto the tube. *Squeeze from the back of the tube such as anything else, you want to get out as much as possible. *Sand down rougher areas. *If you have your spot putty with you and your rubber/latex gloves on, dab some on your finger. *Apply to areas that need it most, it runs out fast. *You will need to sand the spot putty later, so don’t bother getting it super smooth. *Once you have your spot putty applied to your piece, take your sandpaper and sand it to make a smoother. *If some areas where the bondo is is a lump or blob, sand it down before applying spot putty, it will make your life a lot easier. *Once done, let harden for 25 minutes or more and then paint over it. Pepakura